The instant invention relates to wristwatches and more particularly to novelty wristwatches for children.
Although a variety of different wristwatches have been heretofore available which have been specifically adapted for use by children, most of them have been of basically conventional construction. More specifically, most of the heretofore available wristwatches which have been specifically adapted for use by children have included conventional straps and conventional wristwatch-type timepiece elements, although many of them have been designed to include various ornamention in order to increase their appeal to young children. For example, wristwatches have been heretofore available which have included character faces on the dials or faces of the timepiece elements thereof, and hands which resemble the hands of the characters embodied in the character faces thereon.
Other types of heretofore available wristwatch constructions which have not necessarily been specifically adapted for use by children but which represent the closest prior art to the subject invention of which the applicant is aware are disclosed in the Knyvett U.S. Pat. No. 1,309,988; Lanvin U.S. Pat. No. 3,700,148; Anderson U.S. Pat. No. 4,155,219; and Jackson U.S. Pat. No. 4,387,838. However, since these references fail to disclose a wristwatch construction having the novel structural features of the wristwatch construction of the instant invention which make it particularly adapted for use by and appealing to children, they are believed to be of only general interest with respect to the subject invention.
The instant invention provides a novel and appealing wristwatch construction which can be effectively utilized by a child for determining the time of day and which also provides a significant amount of amusement and play value for the child. Specifically, the wristwatch construction of the instant invention includes an enlarged three-dimensional ornament element which is preferably embodied as the head of a plush toy character and which is displayed on the wrist of a child when the wristwatch is secured on the child's wrist. More specifically, the wristwatch construction of the instant invention comprises a strap element which is detachably securable on a wrist of a wearer, an enlarged three-dimensional ornament element which is hingeably attached to the strap element, and a timepiece element which is secured to either the strap element or to the ornament element. The ornament element is secured to the strap element so that is it hingeable between a closed position wherein it overlies a portion of the strap element and an open position wherein it is hinged outwardly relative to the strap element. The timepiece element can be secured to either the strap element or to the ornament element, and it is positioned so that when the ornament element is in the closed position thereof the timepiece element is interposed and concealed between the strap element and the ornament element, and so that when the ornament element is in the open position thereof, the timepiece element is exposed and visible to the wearer. The ornament element and the strap element are preferably both embodied in plush toy type constructions, and the ornament element is preferably formed so that it defines the head of an amusing character, and it is preferably positioned so that when the ornament element is in the closed position and the wrist on which the wristwatch is mounted is positioned in front of the wearer, the facial portion of the character head faces toward the wearer. The ornament element is further preferably secured on the strap element so that when the wristwatch is positioned in front of the wearer it is hingeable outwardly and away from the wearer to expose the timepiece element to the wearer. The strap element preferably further includes an enlarged base portion which defines the lower jaw portion of the character, and the ornament element preferably defines the upper jaw and head portion of the character. The ornament element and the base portion are preferably constructed so that they cooperate to define a mouth of the character head which moves to an open position when the ornament element is moved to the open position. Further, in one embodiment of the wristwatch construction the base portion of the strap element has an aperture therethrough, and the free end portion of the strap element is receivable and securable in a position wherein it extends through the aperture in the base portion and outwardly between the base portion and the ornament element. When the strap element is secured in this position, the main portion of the strap element is operable for securing the wristwatch on a wrist of a wearer; whereas the outwardly extending free end portion of the strap element defines an outwardly extending free end portion of the strap element defines an outwardly extending tongue of the character head embodied in the ornament element.
Accordingly, it is seen that the instant invention provides an effective and amusing wristwatch construction which is particularly adapted for use by children. The wristwatch includes an ornament element which is preferably embodied as a plush toy type character head and which provides a high degree of amusement and play value. However, the ornament element is hingeable to an open position relative to the strap element to expose the timepiece element so that a child can determine the time of day. Hence, the wristwatch construction of the instant invention has a high degree of play value for a child, and it also has a practical value as a timepiece for the child.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the instant invention to provide a wristwatch construction for a child which has a high degree of play value.
Another object of the instant invention is to provide a wristwatch construction which includes a plush toy type character head.
A still further object of the instant invention is to provide a combination plush toy and wristwatch.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.